Blast from the Past Percy Jackson style
by christmascookie26
Summary: Even after everything the 7 has gone through their still on their way to the Athens. Gaea decides to pull a desperate card. She MUST get Percy Jackson on her side. She knows the present Percy won't join her, but what about past Percy? Read as Percy's from different time periods flash in, and the 7 and Gaea race against each other in attempt to get them for themselves!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry I just can't help but do another story. It's just so tempting. It's like a drug, I start writing, I want to write more, than I can't stop writing! HELP ME! Anyway this story won't be updated to often due to the fact I have other stories to write. So I still hope you enjoy, and comments usually make me want to write, so please do that as well. **

Nobodies** (hahaha get it, from the Sea of Monsters. No? Okay I'll shut up.)** (POV)

Gabe was towering over a small, 5 year old boy. He had dark raven black hair and sea-green eye. He raised his beer bottle to smash on the boys head, but the boy scooted just inches away from where it shattered. Glass shard embedded themselves into his skin.

Gabe kicked the boy in the stomach. The boy was in so much pain.

All he could think was why. Why is Gabe hurting me? Was it something I did?

"Get punk! You stupid, good for nothing rat!" Gabe hissed. He pulled the boy up by his hair. He looked up at Gabe's ugly face, his tears blurred his features together.

"Not so tough now!" Gabe mocked. "Next time you try stealing from me brat, it'll be much worse!"

He threw the boy into the wall then walked off. The boy lay there, he finally decided to go clean up. He never told his mom about Gabe hitting him, Gabe said if he told anyone, he would hurt him more.

The boy took off his clothes, besides his boxers and got In the shower.

He didn't know why, but the water always healed the cuts Gabe gave him. All they left were scars, which he always made sure to hide.

He got out and put on some fresh clothes. Another hour before his mom, Sally Jackson, came back from the shop.

He lay on my bed crying. He wished Gabe would go away and leave him and his mom be.

_Hello young hero _said a female voice, the voice made him drowsy.

"What…..what do you want? Who are you?" the boy stammered.

"_You'll know all in good time young hero, but for now sleep." _with that the boy fell unconscious.

His name was Percy Jackson.

Percy woke up in his room. The sleepy voice was gone.

Percy was about to go see if he could sneak some food from Gabe's poker parties.

Suddenly a swirling portal appeared in front of him.

"_Come to me young hero!" said the voice again._

"Who are you?"

"_I am Gaea, earth mother. Now come to me!" _

The portal was pulling at him, sucking him in!

"HELP!" Percy screamed as he was slowly pulled into the portal.

"Stop that noise you stupid brat! Don't make me come in there!" Gabe yelled.

"HELP!" Percy screamed again.

"Your going to get the beating of your life if you don't shut up!" Gabe bellowed.

"HELP ME!"

"That's it!" Percy heard Gabe's footsteps coming toward his room. But Gabe wouldn't make it in time. Percy was sucked into the portal, right as Gabe opened the door.

Percy woke up on a ship. But the weird thing was, the ship was flying.

He got up, and looked around. He was on the deck of the ship. A dragon figurehead was at the front. Suddenly the figurehead began moving and squeaking.

Percy gasped and stumbled away from it, which ended up with him falling on his butt.

An alarm sounded.

It was so loud Percy had to covered his ears.

7 figures ran up onto the deck.

"Where's the monster!" one cried, he looked like a Latino elf with curly black hair, and brown eyes, he had grease stains all over his clothes.

They all looked around confused.

There was a girl with chocolate colored skin, she had brown hair, and gold eyes, she looked about 13.

There was a boy with blonde buzz cut hair, he had brown eyes, and was big and bulky with a baby face.

Then there was a boy with blonde hair and electric eyes, he had a small scar on his lip, he was big and muscular.

By the blonde haired guy was a girl with brown choppy hair in a braid, she looked attractive, with kaleidoscope eyes.

Then there was a girl with blonde princess hair which curled, and stunning grey eyes. She looked athletic and well built. She was very pretty. but she looked a little frail and pale though, her eyes looked like fragile pieces of glass, that would break at any moment.

By her was a boy with raven black hair, he was really well built, and had sea-green eyes which sparkled in the light, but his eyes still looked fragile like pieces of glass like the other girls, he also looked pale.

They noticed me.

"Whoa where did the shrimp come from?" asked the Latino boy.

Percy hated being called stupid, shrimp, little, or anything else like that.

"Hey where did the Latino elf come from!" he snapped back.

They laughed at The Latino boy, besides the blonde haired girl and the black haired boy.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked the blonde haired girl.

"Yup Annabeth" said the black haired boy. "Mini me!"

**Okay how was the first chapter? Please review! Thank you! Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I, well let's get this story going, thank you all who had commented. And I decided that I will update as long as I can get at least 15 comments per chapter, or 10, it doesn't really matter. Any who I continue now. **

"_Is that who I think it is?" asked the blonde haired girl._

"_Yup Annabeth" said the black haired boy. "Mini me!"_

Little Percy (POV)

The older kids stared at me like I was an alien. I couldn't take it anymore. "You know staring is rude!" I said crossing my arms.

"Sorry, but what's your name?" asked the girl with choppy brown hair.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, no matter how pretty they are!" I said

She blushed at the compliment.

"Okay seriously, what's your name kid!" asked the Chinese baby man.

"What's it to you Chinese baby man!" I snapped

The others laughed at, while the baby man glared.

"Can you tell me what your name is?" asked the blonde haired boy

"Why what's so special about you?" I retorted. I wasn't in the mood to be polite.

He narrowed his eyes, "Tell me your name!" he said more forcefully, I wasn't going to back down.

"NO!"

"NOW!"

"NO!"

"TELL ME NOW!"

"Why Don't you make me!" I challenged. The blonde haired man stormed over to me. Images of Gabe storming over to me, to beat me again flashed across my eyes. I subconsciously covered my head with my arms, and flinched.

I waited for the beating to come, but nothing came.

I looked back at the blonde boy, he was looking at me confused.

"Why did you flinch away?" he asked.

I looked away, "None of your business!"

The black haired boy interrupted. "Is your name Percy Jackson?"

I looked at him suspiciously.

"How did you know?"

The other kids, besides the blonde haired girl called Annabeth, looked at me in surprise.

The black haired boy smiled kindly, "Cause my name is Percy Jackson." I stared at him in disbelief.

"How do I know your telling the truth, and your not some stupid kid who kidnapped me and brought aboard this place!" I said gesturing to the flying boat.

"Ask me any question!"

"Okay then….what's my favorite color." I asked

"Blue of course!" he said

"And why is it blue?"

"Because our step-father, Gabe, thought there was no such thing as blue food, so then mom made blue food and we got attached to the color." he answered.

"What is the nickname I made up for my stepfather, and why?"

"We nicknamed him Smelly Gabe because he always smelled like moldy pizza wrapped in gym shorts."

"Percy, why did you nickname Paul, Smelly Gabe?" asked the chocolate colored girl.

"Who's Paul?" I asked confused.

The supposedly older Percy Jackson looked at her, "This was before Paul, Hazel." the girl named Hazel nodded.

"Okay final question….Who is my father?" I thought I got him there.

"You Don't know him…..yet!"

"WAIT! Does Gabe go away?" I asked hopefully.

"You'll just have to wait and see." the supposed to be older me replied.

"But you said yet, as in he will go away just not right now!"

"You'll have to see!"

I huffed and crossed my arms. People don't tell me anything!

"So do you believe me?" asked maybe older me.

I thought for a moment, he answered all my questions so far. But that doesn't mean he's not lying. I would have to ask him more personal questions later.

'I believe you for now!"

"Okay let me introduce you to my-our friends!" he led me to the group of kids.

He pointed to the Latino Elf, "This is Leo Valdez." Leo smiled and waved, forgetting about the whole Latino Elf nickname.

Then he pointed to the girl with chopped hair. "This is Piper McLean." she smiled warmly.

Then he pointed to the Chinese baby man, "Frank Zhang." he only smiled a little, still miffed about the whole Chinese baby man incident.

Next was the blonde boy, "Jason Grace," he smiled, but still looked confused to why I flinched away from him.

Then the chocolate colored girl, "Hazel Levesque." she waved to me.

Finally he pointed to the blonde girl, "This is Annabeth Chase, our girlfriend."

"I have a girlfriend!" I was astonished. Annabeth looked a little insulted, the other kids laughed.

"What's wrong with having a girlfriend?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing, IT"S AWESOME!" Annabeth laughed. Leo walked up to me.

"Me and you are going to get along just fine." he said. "Hey can I call you PJ?"

"Sure."

"Come on PJ, you hungry?"

**Okay how do you like little percy? Is he stupid? Does he sound annoying? Is he okay? PLEASE REVIEW! Remember, I will update when I get up to at least 15 or 10 reviews per chapter, so please do review. Anyway good bye until next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi viewers, thanks for the wonderful reviews. I got 13 reviews last chapter, thank you all for helping me get up to at least 10 comments per chapter, let's do that again. Okay thank you, I'm happy that you all like little Percy, and I think about the suggestions you gave. Anyway on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ or HOO characters, I only own this plot. **

Jason (POV)

Leo went below deck to get PJ something to eat, then came back up so we could all talk.

"Jeez Percy, little you is a real smart mouth." said Frank, "

"Yeah well, sorry bout that Frank. I wasn't exactly the most…respectful kid." Percy said.

"I know what you mean.' Frank mumbled.

"So why do you think PJ is here?" asked Leo,

'I don't know, maybe Gaia had something to do with it." suggested Percy,

"Maybe, but we can't be sure. We'll have to ask PJ what happened." said Annabeth thinking intensively.

"Okay I guess it's a plan." said Piper.

"But Percy, why did PJ flinch away when I went up to him?" I asked, Percy now looked alert and guarded. Hmmmm….

"It's probable nothing." he said. But we could all tell he was lying.

"We all know it was something. Come on Percy you can trust us. We are a team, we need to know about each other." I said.

"It's nothing Jason, leave it alone." He growled at me, which as very un-Percy like.

"Bu-"

"NO JASON! Leave it alone, it's none of your business!" Percy yelled, then stormed below deck.

We all looked at each other.

"I'll go calm him down." said Annabeth, following after Percy. If anyone can calm Percy Jackson down, it's Annabeth Chase.

When she left me, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel stared at each other.

"He's hiding something." hypothesized Piper.

"Yeah, but it's clear that he won't talk about it." said Hazel, we nodded.

"If were going to be a team, we need to know about each other." said Frank,

"Yeah, but how do we do that. I don't want to pry into other peoples privacy or anything, but I'm getting pretty interested on what makes Percy Jackson that mad." said Leo.

"I got an idea," I said, they all huddled in and I told them my plan.

'That might work actually Jason." said Piper

"Thanks Pipes."

"Well we shouldn't do it all at once, we don't want to raise suspicion. We'll do it one at a time." said Hazel,

"That's brilliant." said Frank giving Hazel a kiss on her forehead, Hazel blushed.

"Okay Operation PJ is a go." said Leo, we all rolled our eyes.

Later….

Leo(POV)

I walked into the Mess Hall, PJ was on his 7 hamburger. WOW that kid could eat.

I don't blame him, he's as skinny as a twig. Skinnier than me.

"Hey PJ, can I join you?" asked sitting next to him, with a taco.

"Sure," he said with his mouth full, which sounded like "swore"

"So how is it at home?" I asked, PJ looked at me weirdly and began his 8th hamburger.

"It's okay." he said, sipping from some blue cherry coke.

"What were you doing before you came here?" I asked, taking a bite out of my hotdog.

"Nothing much." he said finished his 8th and going for a 9th hamburger.

"Goodness, you eat like you haven't had dinner for a week." I laughed, PJ didn't think he it was funny.

He dropped the half eaten hamburger on the plate, and walked out of the Mess Hall.

All I could think was: _Was it something I said?_

Piper (POV)

I saw PJ walk out of the Mess Hall. Time to find out.

"Hey PJ." I said walking up to him.

"Hey Patty."

"It's Piper." I corrected.

"Oh sorry, Hey Piper."

"So are you enjoying it on our ship?" I asked for small talk,

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." He shrugged. I expected him to be like other 5 year old boys running around, screaming, making messes, and causing havoc.

But PJ, if you look past all the sassy back talking, he's looks sad, almost miserable. Like he's been to Tartarus and back. Which he does in the future.

"Hey are you okay? You look sad." I said,

"Like you'd care." he snarled. I was taken aback.

He noticed, and looked actually sorry. But then that disappeared and he looked guarded.

"I got to go." then he sprinted off.

Leaving me dumbfounded and confused.

Frank (POV)

I saw PJ sprinting down the halls. Looks like my chance.

"What's up PJ?" I asked stopping him. He looked annoyed.

"Nothing, I'm just sprinting around. So if you could move-" he tried moving past me. I got in his way again.

"Come on man. We got off on the wrong start. Why don't we go do something. Rough around." I laughed, pretending to punch him. He flinched violently away, and stared at me scared.

I looked at him confused.

He regained his composure. "No thank you Frank. I'm gonna go." he skirted around me and took off running.

I was too confused to stop him. I watched him run above duck, I thought attentively as he went.

Hazel (POV)

I was about to go below deck, when someone with black hair ran into me. The figure and I tumbled to the ground. The papers in my arms scattered before me.

"OH HADES!" I cursed, hurriedly picking up the papers before they blew away.

"Sorry Hazel." she the figure, I saw as PJ, he helped me gather the papers.

"Thanks PJ." he was about to run off, I figured this would be a good chance.

"Hey PJ can I talk to you?" I asked. He huffed annoyed but stayed.

"So, what were you up to before you came here?" I asked randomly. He tensed up.

"I was…..ummmm….sleeping?" he asked more of a question.

"Okaaaay. Well do you have fun with your step dad, Smelly Gabe?" I asked. He looked angry.

"Well he has fun." he mumbled. "But I don't."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, he looked nervous.

"Oh..uh…nothing." he stuttered. "Um…I'm feeling a little dirty, so can I go take a bath?" he started scratching the back of his neck. I've noticed that's something Percy did when he lied, or was extremely nervous and uncomfortable.

"Yeah, just follow me." I said subconsciously. I led him below deck and into Percy's room. I put him in the bathroom and showed him how to turn on the shower or bath. But he seemed to already know how too. Which was pretty weird. I expected 5 years old to get a bath drawn for them, not do it themselves. I expected Sally Jackson to give PJ a bath herself, and not make it do it himself.

Oh well.

I walked out to leave PJ to get clean.

Jason (POV)

I was searching frantically for my body wash, I wanted to take a shower, but I couldn't find it anywhere. Then I remember Percy borrowed it because he 'ran out' or something.

"PERCY!" I yelled.

"Yeah Jason." he asked running into my room.

"Where is my body wash?" I demanded, he rolled his eyes.

"It's in my bathroom, you can go get it if you need to." he said walking back out.

I hurried to Percy's room, bumping into Hazel along the way.

"Hey Hazel." I waved,

"Hi Jason." she said without looking up from the papers in her arms. I ran into Percy's room, I heard water running but didn't think much of it, it Percy Jackson son of Poseidon of course he'll have water going.

I walked in the bathroom and saw PJ, taking off his shirt to take a bath. **(Don't worry he has boxers on.) **

He gasped once he saw me, and I stood open mouthed.

His back was covered completely in scars up to 1ft long, and bruises the size of my fists.

He quickly covered up in a towel and started yelling at me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OUT!" tears swelled up in his eyes, and he started crying.

I was so shocked, I just ran right out and into my room, slamming the door in the process.

I couldn't get the images of those horrible scars out of my head, the memory of the huge black bruises on PJ's tiny body branded themselves on my eyes.

"Jason! Are you okay?" asked Piper at my door.

I didn't answer.

"JASON!" she started pounding on the door.

"Yeah Pipes, I'm….I'm fine." I said staring at the floor.

_What happened to PJ? _kept running through my mind.

**Okay what do you think? Intense? Sad? Weird? Or awesomely amazing? You decide, please comment and when I get 10 comments I'll update again. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people thanxs for the wonderful reviews. Those reviews were amazing thank you all! Things just got intense. Now for the disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of the PJ or HOO characters. Rick Riordan does. **

PJ (POV)

I ended up not taking a bath. After Jason walked in on me taking off my shirt, he ran back out once I yelled at him, afterward I didn't feel like taking a bath.

I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders to prevent anyone from seeing my scars. I heard the door open, and made sure to be completely covered.

Suddenly Percy came in.

He saw me in the towel, then he heard Piper trying to get Jason out of his room. Realization struck him.

"He saw the scars, didn't he?" Percy said, I nodded timidly. He sighed and sat down, running his hand through his hair.

"You never told them?" I asked, he shook his head.

"I wanted to keep it secret. But it seems their going to find out sooner or later." he sighed.

"Are you going to tell them?"

He nodded, "Either I tell them and Annabeth yells at us, or they find out and Annabeth kills us." he said. We looked at each other.

"We'll tell them." we said together.

I followed Percy into the control room, I hardly noticed that I still had the towel on.

"Guys this is Percy, I'm calling a meeting. EVERYONE better be there or someone will find their bed full of sea slugs." Percy threatened.

We could hear as everyone scrambled to go to the Mess Hall. Nice way to get everyone to listen.

We were the last ones in there.

"Ha see Jason I'm not the only one to be late when calling a meeting." Leo smirked triumphantly. But Jason wasn't paying attention. He kept glancing at me, but wouldn't meet my eyes. I still had the towel on.

Percy stood up.

"I can tell you guys are wondering about my past. And don't think I don't know you interrogated PJ." Percy said, everyone but Annabeth looked down suddenly interested in their shoes.

"Well I guess I should tell you, you guys will figure it out sooner or later. So...tell them PJ." Percy said gesturing to me.

WHAT!

"Well, things are complicated. But Percy can tell it way better than me. So tell them Percy." I directed it back to him.

"Okay fine. Wheniwasyoungermystepdadabusedme!" Percy said fast.

"What?" asked Piper

"Imabused." I mumbled to low to hear

"Say that one more time, but slower." said Annabeth.

"Iamabusedbymystepdad." I said once again.

"Okay if you don't tell me right now, I will gut you with a spoon." she threatened.

Percy groaned, "Fine, when I was younger I may or may not have been abused my smelly Gabe." Percy said.

Everyone just stared at him.

"Oh this is one of your jokes." said Leo. "Hahahahahahahah... I don't get it."

"It's true guys." I spoke up. They looked at me, I took off the towel revealing all of my scars and bruises.

"By Zeus's lightning bolt what happened PJ?" asked Annabeth running toward, examining the scars.

"We told you, Smelly Gabe hits me." I whispered.  
"This one looks fresh." said Annabeth examining a scar on my arm.

"Before I came here, Gabe...he threw his beer bottle at me. Some of the glass hit my arm."

Everyone looked downright murderous.

"Αυτό ηλίθιο κάθαρμα. το ηλίθιο το κομμάτι του crap Μινώταυρο. όταν παίρνω στα χέρια μου τον εγώ θα τον σύρετε Προσωπικά κάτω στα Τάρταρα και να βασανίσουν τον Μέχρι που θα προτιμούσαν να πάνε στον άδη Στη συνέχεια, με ξαναδείς!" Annabeth said in Greek

**(translation: that stupid son of a bitch. the idiotic peice of minotaur crap. when i get my hands on him i will personally drag him down to tartarus and torture him until he would rather go to hades then see me again! Excuse my language)**

"I'm going to be the living Tartarus out of him." said Jason.

"I'm going to run him through with every single arrow I can get my hands on, until he is completely covered in arrows in every single spot on his body." said Frank grabbing his bow.

"I'm usually non-violent." said Hazel. "But in this case, I'm going to drag him down to the Underworld and torture him myself in the fields of punishment until he would rather go down to Tartarus."

"Is there such thing as a melted human?" asked Leo. "Cause I'm going to melt him alive with my bare hands."

"I'm going to cut off the very thing that makes him a man, then shove it down his throat. Then charmspeak him off a cliff, until he dies." said Piper darkly.

PJ was touched that they cared about him that much, no matter how disturbing their methods of pay back were.

"Why in Hades did you not tell me before?" demanded Annabeth.

"Cause Annabeth, It's something I don't like talking about." Percy said.  
"I'm so sorry Percy, I always thought you had the perfect life with the perfect childhood. I had no idea you went through that." said Annabeth giving Percy a hug. He happily hugged back.

Leo decided he wanted a hug too, and joined them. Soon everyone was in one big group hug. Besides me.

I watched from the outside. I turned around to go out, before I was suddenly pushed backwards and into the group. I hugged them all back.

For the first time in a long time, I felt like I had a family.

**Okay people how was it? Once I get 10 comments again, I will update. So my updating all depends on you, my wonderful viewers. Peace out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi people, thanks for the amazing reviews. By the way if any of you were reading my story where Percy and the gang read the Tartarus chapters. If you have been wondering why I haven't updated it's because, that story was deleted. Sorry if your disappointed, it wasn't exactly my fault. Well on with the story. **

Jason (POV)

After the meeting we all went back to what we were doing before. PJ went to take a bath, Percy and Leo talked about going by sea, Annabeth was reading a book (typical), Frank was randomly turning into animals, then Hazel and Piper were practicing sword fighting with each other. I was just watching everyone.

I thought back on PJ. I never thought he went through that. I was always sort of jealous of Percy, because it seemed like he had the perfect life. Perfect mom, perfect father, perfect girlfriend (to him, I love Piper), perfect friends, and a perfect childhood. Or so I thought.

I felt kind of shameful.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^

PJ later came out, cleaned and in some new clothes. Courtesy of Piper with a prayer to her mom.

"I think I'm going to go above deck." he announced getting up from the couch. Everyone else who was watching TV with some popcorn, simply nodded bluntly. Eyes glued to the TV.

He walked above deck.

Nobodies (POV)

The 7 half-bloods sat watching the TV, PJ hadn't came back yet.

Suddenly the alarm bells rang.

We were immediately reaching for our weapons, and running above deck. What greeted us was about 8 griffons, who were cornering PJ at the corner of the deck. He was yelling in fright.

"HELP!" he screamed as a griffon reached for him with it's claws.

We all sprang forward, and attacked the griffons. We each had one griffon we were each fighting.

They slashed, dodged, jabbed, rolled, and ducked. Until finally there was nothing left but dust.

They searched for PJ. The 8th griffon was holding an unconscious PJ in it's claws. "Gaia will reward me greatly." the griffon laughed as he flew off.

Jason was about to fly after him, but remembered the cut the griffon gave him on his arm. It was gushing blood, he felt woozy from loss of blood. Piper hurriedly gave him some Ambrosia, and he felt better. The griffon was no more than a small black dot in the sky. Then it was gone.

PJ with them.

**Hi, I know short chapter, but I think you'll all be fine. QUESTION: Who do you think is more powerful- Percy or Jason? **


	6. Chapter 6

**HI peeps, thank you all for reviewing the last chapter. And I agree, I think Percy is better than Jason by far. SORRY JASON FANS! Well this chapter will be in PJ's (POV) it may be short, it might not be. Depends on if I get enough ideas for it. So we'll see, ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJ or HOO characters from the story. Rick Riordan does. **

PJ (POV)

I woke up in a bedroom. It was really nice too. The blankets and sheets were silk, and my favorite color, blue! I was cleaned up, and in some fresh clothes. Around me there was a couch, with a flat screen TV, a couple bookshelves, Pftt why would I of all people read. I got out of bed, and examined my surroundings.

Last I remember was that in the giant ship, called the Arbo III, Nargo I…Argo II that was it. I was with my older self, and his/our friends. I went above deck, then was attacked by these weird lion/eagle things, I was knocked unconscious, now I'm here. But where is here?

The door opened and a weird girl. She had one donkey leg, and a metal leg, she had vampire fangs and red hairs. She walked toward me, I stumbled back.

"Your hostess wishes to see you." she said. My hostess?

"You mean like the company that makes twinkies?" I asked. She laughed.

"No, your hostess. You're her quest, in her house. That means she's your hostess." she explained.

"Oh, I got it." I didn't understand what she said.

She led me out of the room, and into a long corridor. I followed her until we came to a room, inside there was nothing but dirt. Suddenly a figure appeared from out of the dirt. Literally. She had flawless cocoa skin, and dark brown hair that fell down her back, her eyes were closed, she was wearing an old dress that was in those books about Greek mythology my mom read to me.

She smiled. "Hello young Perseus Jackson." she greeted.

"Call me Percy." I said. She chuckled.

"Of course, young hero."

"Why am I here?" I asked, gesturing around me.

"I'm here to ask you to join my army." she answered.

"Join an army. I'm only 5 years old." I argued.

"Yes, but you will grow. I will turn you into a flawless warrior. You'll get anything you want. I can even go get your mom." she smirked.

"My mom?"

"Yes, did you know that your stepfather, Gabe, doesn't only hit you, but hits her also."

I was steaming with anger. Wait! How would she know that? I did somewhat recognize her. Then it hit me.

"Your that voice, that visited me in my room." I declared.

"Your smart. Yes I am."

"So your Gaia?" I asked. She nodded.

"Why do you want me to join your army?" I asked. "Why not someone else. Like the older me, and his friends?"

"I would young hero, but they don't want to. They, along with the Olympians and the rest of their kind, think that I'm evil. They are trying to destroy me." she said. "I have no choice but to fight back. I need a strong, powerful, half-blood, such as yourself, to lead my armies."

I felt kind of sorry for her. She must have sensed it and smiled sadly.

"Yes, they wish to kill me. Because I'm coming back awake right now." she said.

"Wait! Your sleeping?" I asked bewildered.

"Yes, but I will wake soon." She said. "I will regain what is mine. They think I'm the evil one. No! They are the evil ones. Join me, so they must suffer the consequences."

I thought about Annabeth. She didn't seem evil. She was nice, and I will admit, very pretty. She seemed to care for older me, something beyond a relationship.

Then there was Jason. He was also nice, he also cared about me. He looked like he wanted to go beat up Smelly Gabe, that's enough for me to like in a person. He also treats me like a younger brother, which I've never had.

Then their was Piper. She was also pretty, she was nice, caring, she didn't seem the least bit evil like Gaia said.

Leo. He may be a weirdo, who tells bad jokes. But he was fun to be around, he was major ADHD and Dyslexia like me. He made me feel like I'm not the only weirdo on the ship.

Hazel, there was not one thing about her that said: Evil. She had a kind smile, and soft eyes. When ever she touched me, it was soft and careful. She looked younger than the rest, but that made her seem even more innocent.

Frank. He looked big and aggressive, but he was actually nice and kind…like a panda bear.

Than their was older me. Percy. He looked like he went to a very bad place, his eyes looked shattered like Annabeth. But he was still smiling and being sarcastic like he was masking all the pain inside him. But he didn't look evil, he looked broken.

Suddenly I felt as if another presence was with us.

Gaia sensed It too. "Think about it. I will summon you again tomorrow." with that she sunk back into the ground.

The weird donkey/robot/vampire girl led me back to my room.

"What's your name?" I asked her along the way.

"Call me Eve." she said.

"What are you Eve?" I know it's a rude question. But I was curious.

Eve didn't look offended. "I'm an empousa.' she said.

"From the myths?" I asked, she nodded. Then left me in the room.

I noticed there was some food on the table. It was some sort of stew, bowl of fruits, and some water. I dug into it hungrily. Soon there wasn't even crumbs left.

My eyes drooped. I went to the bed and lay in it.

Gaia seemed nice, and sad. But something seemed fake about it all. But it was still sad how they wanted to kill her just because she's waking up. Maybe just maybe I will join her.

I felt the presence again, before I fell asleep. But not before I heard: _Were coming to get you._

**There we go, I hope you guys like it. Do you guys think PJ will join? Or will he be saved in time? Now next question: Do you like Annabeth or Piper?**


	7. ON HOLD

**Hi my beloved awesome amazingly epic viewers. Well I decided to take some time off my other stories, so I can get the sequel to 'Punished by Hecate' going. So this is the reason if I don't update often. Don't hate me. There might be like 3-4 books in my 'Punished by Hecate' series. But I'm not going to do all of them yet, I'm just going to get the 2****nd**** one started. So no worries there. If you hadn't read PBH (Punished by Hecate) please go read it. People tell me it's good. It' where Hecate turns Percy into Poseidon's sacred animal: a horse! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi peeps, sorry about the long wait. But I'm back. ;) **

**And I'll have to say I think Annabeth is like 1000000000X better than Piper. Sorry Pipes, but it's true. Don't deny it. **

**I'll try to make this chapter extra long, sense I had that big wait. But it depends. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJ characters or HOO characters. RR does. (if you don't know who RR is then shame on you)**

Leo (POV)

We all sat in the Mess Hall.

"We need to find a way to get PJ back." stated Frank.

"Yeah, no way were going to let Dirt face take PJ." I piped in, Piper rolled her eyed.

"Not to rain on anyone's parade or anything, but how are we going to get mini Percy back?" asked Piper. Annabeth thought for a moment.

"Well, the griffon was headed west, so I'm guessing that we could go west." Annabeth said matter of fact.

I was about to go set the Argo II to the west, but was interrupted by Jason.

"Not that I don't care about PJ, or want him to get hurt. But what about heading to the Athens to stop Gaia?" asked Jason.

"So it was either stay on course so we can try to make it to the Athens on time to kill Gaia before she destroys the world OR go west and try to get PJ back before Gaia can put him in multiple horrors." concluded Hazel.

Everyone looked at Percy who was silent. He slumped in his seat.

"Well, I know I should have told you guys this before," started Percy. "I had a dream about this, and PJ coming and what Gaia was planning."

Annabeth's eyes narrowed, and slapped Percy upside the face. "And you didn't think to share this little piece of information with us!" demanded Annabeth.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Okay, so the dream started out I was in my fathers underwater palace. He started talking to me, he said that 'Gaia was going to try to get me on her side', I told him that I would never go on Gaia's side. But he said that she would try to get me from other time periods, I was a little confused." Percy admitted sheepishly, then continued. "Then I saw multiple me's, from 5-16. Then I saw a scene of a battle, but it was weird because the army fighting was all me. Suddenly it was like Gaia started possessing all of the me's and we started fighting for Gaia. Then I woke up." Percy explained.

Annabeth looked like her brain was on hyper drive. "I'm thinking that Gaia is going to my several past Percy's come, and she's going to try and get them to fight for her. Sense they'll be in the past, the Percy's won't know Gaia is the bad guy. She could easily manipulate them." Annabeth along with the rest of us went pale.

"I DO NOT want to fight an army of Percy's. Have you seen Percy fight, he's practically a demon." said Frank.

Percy didn't know if he should take that as a compliment or insult.

"I know, it would not be good." I said.

"That's probable what Gaia is trying to do to PJ right now." said Jason, eyes wide.

"We have to get PJ back before Gaia can convince him. It won't matter if we make it to the Athens or not, if PJ along with other Percy's get on Gaia's side then it's game over for all us." said Annabeth.

We all looked at each other. "West." we all said.

I hurried off to the control room, and set our direction west. Once our course was set, and I talked things over with Festus. I realized I was really tired.

I headed down to my room, and before my head even hit the pillow I was asleep.

_Suddenly I was in some sort of compound. I heard noise coming from a room, they were voices, 2 to be in fact. I recognized on as Gaia, and the other as…..PJ! An empousa stood behind PJ._

_I drifted over to the room, my body was like a ghost and past through the wall. Inside was a room with nothing in it but dirt. Gaia stood there in all her dirt covered glory, and little PJ was standing in front pf her boldly but he looked like he was thinking hard. _

_I moved closer to him, he suddenly looked straight at me as if he knew I was there. Gaia sensed my presence. _

"_Think about it. I will summon you again tomorrow." said Gaia before sinking back into the ground. The empousa led Percy away. I followed them. _

"_What's your name?" asked PJ. _

"_Call me Eve." the empousa replied. _

'_What are you Eve" PJ asked, I almost laughed aloud. Eve didn't look offended though. _

"_I'm an empousa." Eve replied. _

"_From the myths?" PJ asked, Eve nodded then led PJ into a room before leaving. I was surprised PJ's room was a nice room with a king sized bed with silk sheets, a TV, couch and so on. _

_PJ spotted some food on the table and gobbled it up. Then he went to the bed, and climbed in the sheets. _

_I watched PJ lay down almost asleep. _

"_Were coming for you." I reassured, before he fell asleep. My surroundings changed so that I was back in the dirt room. _

'_Stupid Half-blood." snarled Gaia, appeared in front of me. "You want something to dream about, I'll give you something to dream about!"_

_My scenery changed once again. But this time it showed my friends and….Calypso!. They were tied up, and surrounded by the giants in Gaia's army. They were looking at me, pleading for me to help them but their was nothing I could do. _

_I watched as Jason was taken from the group, Porphyrion bane of Zeus walked up to him smiling evilly and with one quick motion decapitated Jason. Jason's head lolled at my feet, his face a frozen mask of horror I cried in alarm and forced to look away. Tears pricked my eyes. _

_Next was Percy, Polybates bane of Poseidon laughed evilly "I'm going to fulfill my promise." he said. "to torture you under the sea." Percy's eyes widened in terror. "But first I'm going to have some fun." he took out a whip and started whipping Percy mercilessly. Percy cried out in pain with each whip, he looked at me desperately. Yelling for help. His blood spilled over my feet. Then Polybates pulled struggling into the ocean, waiting for torture below. _

_Next was Hazel, she was taken by Alcyoneus bane of Hades. He laughed manically has he stabbed Hazel multiple times with a sword. She cried out, she looked at me tears brimmed her eyes. Then her eyes lulled in the back out of her head, and she fell dead. Then Alcyoneus stepped on her body till every bone was crushed and hazels body looked misshapen. _

_Next was Frank, I watched as a group of earthborn torn him apart limb by limb. Damasen bane of Ares _

_Was peaceful and was trapped in Tartarus according to Percy and Annabeth. Finally their was nothing left of Franks body besides limbs which were taken away to be eaten by the earthborn. _

_Piper was next, she was shot by dozens of arrows until every single inch of her body was covered. _

_But the last on was the worst. It was Calypso. Gaia smirked coming up from the ground holding an axe to Calypso's throat. The slowly and painfully Gaia cut off Calypso's legs, arms, and chopped up into nothing. _

_Calypso looked at me with so much sadness and pain I felt myself break inside. "I thought you were different. I thought you loved me!" Calypso cried at me._

"_I d-do, I love y-you Calypso." I stuttered. She looked at me doubtfully. "No you don't. Your just like the rest of those upstart heroes. If you loved me you would save me!" Calypso shouted in agony, then Gaia slit her throat._

_I fell to my knees in defeat. Tears rolled down my face freely. The bodies of my friends and lover lay on the ground most in pieces, the smell and feel of their blood was so real. The coppery smell was intoxicating, and the sticky, warm feeling engulfed me. _

"_This will happen if you go against me." purred Gaia. "If you wish to keep your life, then join me." she smirked evilly. _

"_N-no!" I mumbled. She looked at me angrily.  
"NO!" I shouted in fury, my body engulfed me in flames, and I looked at Gaia pure anger in my eyes. She threw her axe at me, and right before it could protrude into my chest I woke up. _

I woke up screaming, sweat and tears soaked my face and sheets. My blankets were on fire. The other 7 came rushing into my room.

"Leo! Are you okay?" asked Piper, I looked at their concerned faces and I saw their dead mangled bodies on the ground which sent me into tears.

Piper rushed over and hugged me, Jason joined and soon everyone was there hugging and trying to comfort me. I looked at Percy, and I got angry again. He was one of the people who left Calypso. I lunged forward and slammed Percy against the wall. "HOW COULD YOU!" I shouted at him, he looked at me confused.

My arm the was pushing him into the wall burst into flame, Percy cried out in pain has the flames licked his chest.

Realizing what I was doing, quickly withdrew. He collapsed to the ground, clutching his chest.

:I-I'm so sorry Percy!" I pleaded. "I'm so-" "What is wrong with you!" interrupted Annabeth tears in her eyes at Percy's burnt chest.

I looked at her guiltily. "Hazel go get me some water quickly." Annabeth instructed and Hazel ran to do her bidding.

"Leo what is the matter!" demanded Jason.

"Meeting in the mess hall." I said before running out of my room, I had tears on my eyes. I walked in the Mess Hall and collapsed in the chair. I calmed my tears down and waited for the others to join me. I felt extremely guilty for burning Percy but also….I was kind of happy I did.

But that satisfaction was extinguished as Percy came in his shirt scorched underneath was skin was really red and looked like it was getting infected. Annabeth glared at Leo, then helped Percy.

Once everyone was seated Leo began.

"I know what's happening to PJ." I said, an explained my dream, I even included the part when my friends were one by one murdered, I didn't mention Calypso though. Not yet.

They all looked at me sadly, besides Annabeth.

"But that doesn't explain why you attacked Percy." she bantered. I looked down guilty.

"Sorry Percy" Leo apologized. "I don't know what came over me" Annabeth didn't seem to fall for his lie, neither did Percy but he forgave Leo none the less.

"We better get to PJ fast, or thinks are going to get ugly." said Jason, we all nodded in agreement. I dismissed the meeting, then went to the engine room and stared at the flames I made appear in my hand. I hurt one of my own team mates. I let a tear fall freely, as I continued gazing at the flames.

**I know I a meanie. Leo is having problems, poor Leo. I thinking about making this a blood of Olympus fanfic, but I'm keeping the plot where other Percy's come. What do you think? **

**Question: Who do you like better Grover or Leo?**


End file.
